


Desires At Night

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [15]
Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, bottom! Zayn, top! Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sworn enemies, what happens when they fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires At Night

**A/N I'ma try to describe the series in the shortest way possible.**

**About 11 thousands years ago, descendants of the Greek god Apollo (a lot of myths are mentioned in the series, Greek being the main one) called the Apollites were condemned to live in night, no longer allowed in domain of Apollo after they assasinated Apollo's mistress and his son. They were cursed to live til 27, the age when Apollo's mistress died. They also have to drink each other's blood. To counter that, an Atlantean (Atlantis was real in the series but sank) goddess called Apollymi taught the Apollites how to elongate their lives by sucking humans' blood and collecting their souls, thus becoming Daimons. Daimons are basically vampires who survive on souls, not blood.**

**9 thousand years ago, Artemis started creating Dark Hunters, who kill Daimons and free the souls before they expire. Now, she didn't go around turning random people into Dark Hunters. Those who died from betrayals so foul their souls cry so loud Artemis can hear them in her temple at Olympus would be offered a deal; they would become one of her foot soldiers. They will be given one act of vengeance, to, well, avenge who have done them wrong.**

**To hunt the predators, Dark Hunters are given better night vision and often psychic powers like telekinesis, pyrokinesis (ability to manipulate fire), teleportation, electrokinesis (ability to manipulate electricity), etc. The downside is that to serve Artemis, the Dark Hunters are bound to night, just like their prey. But in their case, it's because they serve Artemis, the goddess of Night. Dark Hunters can become mortals again if they find their soulmate willing to hold the soulstone Artemis keeps the Dark Hunter's soul in and hold it against the double bow tattoo. Well, the stone's gonna burn his/her hand and you have to find the way to drain the Hunter's powers and make them mortal, thus able to be killed. The double bow tattoo is located where the goddess touched the Hunter when she brought him or her back to life.**

**Dark Hunter's blood is poisonous to Daimons but a Daimon can convert a Dark Hunter to a Daimon by feeding the other his or her blood. Note that Daimons can't convert humans. Apollites can become Daimons by drinking the latter's blood (as shown in Dark Side of the Moon from the series but the really cares about these tidbits of facts?)**

**All the Daimons and Dark Hunters have dark brown eyes, no matter what colour eyes they were born with.**

**This oneshot is a forbidden love story between a young Dark Hunter by the name of Harry Styles and a newly-turned Daimon, Zayn Malik. Now, it's gonna start off with Zayn killing his then-girlfriend Perrie (I'm sorry) three days before his 27th birthday.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**PS- The title of this oneshot is imitation of how the author of DH names her novels.**

**PPS- I'm ignoring the fact that all Apollites are blonde in the series.**

**Zayn's POV**

I'm panicking.

   Hold on, screw that, I'm fucking scared shitless and out of my life.

   Maybe I should give you a little background info of myself since you've no idea why I'm so panicked.

   My name is Zayn, Zayn Javadd Malik, and I turn 27 three days from now.

   Most people would say "well, you just turn one year older at your 27th birthday, no bid deal, kiddo."

   Not me, since I'm an Apollite.

   Many of you aren't familiar with that term because we tend to hide from mortals.

   Apollite is the general term for the descendants of the Greek god Apollo.

   Yes, I said god. They're very real and it's because of my great-great-great-something grandfather I'm fearing the dawn of my 27th birthday.

   One of my ancestors gajillian years ago was jealous of Apollo's mistress back then and sent assassins to kill her and made the attack look like it was from animals. Being a god, Apollo soon found out it was the Apollite queen who did it and cursed our race to live only til 27 - the age his mistress died - and gave us animal's features, like the fangs. Oh, and he forever banished us from his domain, also known as daylight.

   I was born and raised in an Apollite community in Bradford and my mum died when I was only 3. I haven't much memories of her, just snippets of her singing to me to sleep.

   Couple years ago, my older sister Doniya died on her 27th birthday, who refused to turn into a Daimon, and I got a tear drop, right on the inside of my left wrist in royal blue. It's a custom for Apollites to tattoo tear drop whenever their loved ones passes away. I guess I should've gotten another for my mum but I was only 3 when that happened.

   Now, my dad, turned to a Daimon, but that was couple months after I was born.  **(A/N Obviously Waliyha and Safaa aren't Zayn's siblings since Daimons are sterile. I didn't feel like changing their ages)**  After Doniya's death, it's been just me and him.

   Right now, I'm getting ready for a movie night with my girfriend, Perrie. She's human, who's oblivious to the supernaturals around her, including me. I may live in an Apollite commumity, but there are few humans amongst us, since it's impossible to have one area just filled with Apollites and Daimons.

   "Son," my dad grouses when I walk up to the front door and I turn around, looking into his almost-black eyes. I hate how our eyes change colours to whatever the original was to dark brown so black, it would appear black to mortals. "Your birthday is in three days..."

   "I know, dad," I reply wistfully, wishing there were other way than turning into a Daimon to live beyond the age of 27. Well, our "cousins" Were-Hunters are the possibility but I don't think I can find a desperate father who'd delve into dark magic and infuse my soul with that of an animal. "And my answer's still no."

   "I don't want to lose another child, Zayn," he sighs heavily and I feel guilt prickling at my insides. Is refusing to turn into a bloodsucking monster of the night too selfish when my dad wants me to live?

   "I'm sorry, dad, but I don't want to live that kind of life." With that, I push the double French doors open and exit the house.

~*~ 

   Perrie waves at me when she sees me at the movie theatre. During the last two years of our relationship, I had to lie to her and tell her that I'm allergic to sunlight. She believed me, thankfully, and never questioned it either. 

   We met at the coffee shop I work at when I was singing - the owner thought it'd be a nice feature to have - and her friend practically threw her in my way. We talked and decided we quite liked that. We hung outside of work, always during night, and when we kissed for the first time under a maple tre when it was evident we couldn't deny we fancied each other.

   And now in three days, I would have to part ways with her.

   "Hi babe." Perrie greets me with a peck on my cheek, causing me to smile like a lovestruck idiot, which I am. "I was beginning to think that you stood me up."

   "I'd never stand you up, babe," I return the peck. "Besides, it's Insidious 2, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

   "I know, babe," Perrie takes the tickets she bought out of her Gucci purse, which I got for her for her 26th birthday, (Hell, it took a lot out of my savings)

   I take a ticket from her hand, accidentally causing the edge to slice across her forefinger.

   "Shit, I'm so-"

   The scent of blood hits my nostrils and I have a desire like never before.

   "Zayn..?" I barely hear her call out my name.

   Before I can process what's happening, I grab her bleeding finger and close my lips around it, flicking my tongue across the cut. I let out a small moan at the rich taste of her blood.

   "Zayn?" Perrie sounds more alarmed than scared. "You're bloody sucking on my finger, love."

   With a growl, I pin Perrie against a wall and sink my fangs in her neck, my body craving for more. I cup the unoccupied side of her neck as I feed from her greedily, moaning against her neck as Perrie struggles against my hold, but I keep my grip tight.

   Too soon, life leaves her body and as if driven by some instinct I've never known I possessed, I press my chest to hers, knowing there would be a dark smudge-like mark there now, collecting her soul before it reaches the afterlife.

   Only when her lifeless hits the ground, the realisation dawns on me.

   I just killed my girlfriend in exchange for my own future.

   Fuck.

~*~

   I come back home and my father notices the colour change of my eyes and he arches a brow.

   "Dad..." I run into him, throwing my arms around him. "I killed her... she had a papercut and I just couldn't..." I start to sob, unable to form words.

   "It's okay, Zayn," my dad pats my back in a way that's supposed to be soothing. "You'll get over the guilt of your first kill soon enough."

   "But she was my girlfriend, dad! In one moment, I killed her in cold blood, just so that I can live longer! I was ready to die in 3 days, leave everyone behind, and maybe tell Perrie the truth and tell her how much I love her before I die! I wasn't supposed to turn into a disgusting soul-absorbing bloodsucker!"

   I don't realise at first what I just said but the hurt in my dad's eyes when I pull away from the hug tells me all. "I didn't mean..."

   "You're right, Zayn," he sonds eerily calm. "Life as a Daimon, a bloodsucker, is disgusting. I have been a Daimon for more than 20 years and I still despise that part of me. Goodnight."

   My dad walks upstairs, away from me with heavy footsteps.

~*~

   It's been a fucking week.

   A week since I drained Perrie's blood, collected her soul and became a Daimon.

   Ever since then, I found another Daimon around my age - not the age we turned, but relative to when we were born - by the name of Louis Tomlison.

   He's originally from Doncaster but he moved to Bradford when he found out a Dark Hunter, Liam, was newly stationed there.

   Dark Hunters are, in simple words, a Daimon's worst nightmare. They're creatures of the night somewhat badder than the Daimons.  They are humans who made deal with the Greek goddess Artemis to become immortal hunters of us Daimons.

   Since I'm a new Daimon, I hadn't time to encounter a Dark Hunter yet, but I've heard the stories of a young Dark Hunter who lives somewhere in district of Yorkshire. I'm quite certain that's the Dark Hunter who killed my childhood bestfriend Mason when we were both 17, him a Daimon.

   "Don't worry, Zayniepoo," Louis says as we walk in the empty street of Bradford, about 3 minutes after midnight. "Dark Hunters aren't  _completely_  immortal, you know that. They can be burned, cut into pieces, or be decapitated! We can always fight back and unlike us, they can't travel in packs since that'll weaken their powers!"

   "Says the Daimon who fled from his hometown when he heard a new Dark Hunter got dispatched there," I retort with a loud scoff, my eyes scanning the area for food. It's weird to think about the mortals as food now.

   I still have the necklace Perrie gave me on our one month-sary, a silver chain with a four-leaf clover charm with the words "Always & Forever" etched on it.

   How ironic that I'm now condemned to an eternity in cosolement of night and blood.

   "Zee, you still there?" Louis snaps his fingers under my nose, jolting me out of my thoughts in an annoying way. "I don't fancy finding a Hunter here and have no one else by my side to hold him off, bud."

   "Well,  _bud_ , I'm still here," my eyes narrow when I detect movement from about 50 yards away from us.

   "Looks like we're getting our dinner tonight," Louis' eyes flash red at the thought of blood (and souls but that's not really the point).

   Casually, we stalk up to the humans - one male around his mid-twenties and one female around her early twenties. As Daimons, we're ultimately beautiful and desirable, just what you expect from offspring of a god.

   "Hi there," I practically purr at the girl, who doesn't look remotely scared that a stranger is talking to her. "What are you doing this late outside during night?"

   "Oh, I'm just walking around with my boyfriend, Tom," she replies, her topaz yellow eyes widening from interest. "What about you two?"

   " Oh, hon, we're the baddest creatures of the night," Louis tells the mortal before lunging at her, pressing her up against the building as he sinks his fangs in her neck. I do the same to the male.

   Just as we drained the mortals and were about to take their souls, there's a flash of blinding light, distracting us from our tasks.

  **Harry's POV**

   I was on my patrol when my senses went off.

   Well, I should explain why the hell I was on patrol at midnight.

   My name is Harry Styles and I'm one of the new Dark Hunters.

   Basically, I'm an immortal vampire hunter with über-cool powers. All the Dark Hunters are given different sets of powers and mine include atmokinesis  **(A/N control over the weather)** , pyrokinesis, telekinesis and teleportation. Teleporting is a rare power the Greek goddess bestow to a Dark Hunter and all the Dark Hunters I've met are jealous of me. Well, all but Liam, who was a Were-Hunter before becoming a Dark Hunter so he has the power of shifting fom into a wolf as well as astral blasts  **(A/N basically blasting a ball of energy, doesn't it sound so awesome?)**  and limited teleportation. He's a cute wolf as a white timber wolf with a single light brown-tipped ear.

   I became a Dark Hunter after I was killed by the man my fiancée cheating on me with about three centuries ago. Well, it's not exactly a happy memory so let's just leave it at that.

   Instinctively, I flash  **(A/N teleport)**  to where I felt the presence of leeches.

   The fucking leeches already drained two humans and were about to collect the souls when I arrived. I leap at the one closest one to me - the one with caramel-coloured hair styled in a messy way - with my butterfly knife outstretched.

   The leech is quick enough to dodge my attack and I kick him in the shin, making him fall to the ground. I raise the blade and quickly stab the Daimon in his chest, making him disintergrate into dust. 

   His friend snarls at me. "You dick, he was my best friend!"

   I crane my head around to look at him properly and I wish I didn't.

   The Daimon is about 6 feet tall with tanned skin and eyelashes so long it's feminely beautiful. His eyes are, of course, dark brown but something tells me his eyes might have been dark amber-brown when he was an Apollite. He has a nice physique - I can see his abdomen is quite toned under his tight black t-shirt he's wearing. His raven black hair is styled into a perfect quiff.

   He notices me staring at me and raises a brow. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to kill me as well? Go ahead, I hate the life as a Daimon." He lets his arms hand loose by his sides in a defenseless gesture.

    _But I don't want to..._ A part of me whispers in my mind.  _He's so darkly beautiful..._

   I take few steps closer to the Daimon until our lips are barely an inch apart and confusion strikes his eyes. Before I realise what's happening, I press my lips to his plump ones.

   I was about to pull away when I feel the unmistakable pressure on my lips and he kisses me back, cupping my cheek.

   Terrified, I pull away and wipe at my mouth.

   "That won't happen again," I spit at the Daimon before flashing back home.

   What the fuck just happened?

~*~

   It's been four fucking days since I kissed that Daimon and I've been angry at myself ever since. He's one of the leeches I was supposed to kill, along with his friend, not someone who I should  _kiss_.

   Liam's been messaging me on the DH site, asking me what's wrong since I didn't reply to his texts. 

   Liam and I met couple decades ago when we were both called from England to New Orleans for the Mardi Gras and have been friends ever since. I knew him by his reputation; the lone wolf, one of very few Were-Hunters who became a Dark Hunter after a betrayal. From what I've gathered, one of the members from his patria  **(A/N Pack, which is smaller than a coven, don't make me go in details of Were-Hunters from Sherrylin Kenyon's books. e.e Were-Hunters are basically shapeshifters with magical powers, who were once Apollites.)**  betrayed him and sacrificed him for Daimons or something like that. Of course, Liam killed that wolf who betrayed him for his act of vengeance. 

    _What happened?_ Liam messages me for the 56th time since I kissed that Daimon.  _Tell meeeeeeee._

 _Ugh, leave me the hell alone, Li._ I finally reply to his message.

    _You replied! :D_ Comes his reply and I snort at it.

    _You left me 56 messages, it's hard not to, you dick licker._

 _Hurtful! And for the refrence, I never did, I'm not a dog._ I can practically hear him whine.  _So, what happned, dearest Harold?_

 _I kissed a Daimon._ I reply truthfully, waiting for Liam to go on a rant.

    _YOU WHAT? TELL ME I READ THAT WRONG. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE BASTERDS DID TO ME? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR BLOOD DRAINED UNTIL YOU'RE NO LONGER BREATHING, YOUR BODY GROWING COLD? WHAT DID THAT BASTERD DO TO YOU? IS HE A DEMIGOD DAIMON WHO HAS POWERS? TELL ME!_

I cringe at Liam's reply and think for a while before typing in  _I kissed a bloody leech, yes, but it's like I couldn't NOT. And as long as I'm concerned, no, he's not a demigod._

 _Was the kiss good, Hazzie?_ I scowl at my screen. So much for yelling at me for kissing a leech.

    _Yes, it was fan-fucking-tastic. Will you leave me alone now?_

 _Nooo, this is going into DH gossip inbox._ Liam replies and I glare at my laptop screen.

    _Hell to the fucking no. Do you know they're gonna skin me alive when they find out I kissed a fabio?_ **(A/N Deragotory term for Daimons straight from the book. It's because Daimons are all so damn hot and good looking)**  

    _Poop, you're no fun. Can I tell just one person? Pleeeeeeeease?_

I shake my head and log off from the site. I walk over to the kitchen to grab some midnight snacks and get greeted by an almost-empty pantry, left only with Cheese puffs and Pringles. Ugh, why can't I have a Squire assigned to me?  **(A/N Squires are basically something like assistants of Dark Hunters. They do things for their assigned Hunter, like grocery shopping, keeping the house clean [okay, not really], keeping them safe from unknowing humans, and don't usually go hunting Daimons but they are trained)**  

   Since it's only half past 8, I reckon most stores are still open. 

   Hopefully.

   I will myself to flash to the nearest ASDA, and make sure no one saw me just appearing out of nowhere. Acheron won't like it when story of a man just suddenly appearing on the streets and dragged by human authorities for inquiries and he has to deal with them.

   The coast is clear and I walk into the store, greeted by a bunch of humans who check me out, males and females alike. I feel somewhat uncomfortable as I reach the crisps section, filling my cart with Lays and Pringles.

   I push the cart over to the meat and dairy section to do more grocery shopping.

~*~  **(A/N I suck at shopping scenes, lol)**

I walk back home, the bags heavy in my hands, and was about to categorise the food items and put them in the right sections when I feel the presence of a Daimon nearby.

   Cursing under my breath, I flash myself over to where I felt the presence.

   I lunge at the Daimon when I see him, knocking him off the human he was feeding from and freeze when I see his face.

   It's  _him._

  **Zayn's POV**

   It's been four days since that Dark Hunter kissed me out of the fucking blue - and I kissed back but that's not the point - and killed my new best friend. Okay, not in that order but still. What kind of a Daimon kisses his enemy and not even try to kill him afterwards? Well, he's the one who initiated the kiss but I could easily have pushed him away, took the knife thing from his hands and stabbed him in the heart or something. 

   I'm such an idiot.

   I stalk through the streets, in search of humans I can feed from. If a Daimon doesn't absorb a new soul for 2 or 3 days, we'll die, and since I - accidentally - chose the life of a bloodsucking soul stealer, I've no choice but to drain humans to prolong my life.

   I'd be lying if I hadn't thought about drinking blood for pleasure, not survival, from that Dark Hunter were he still human. Some Daimons do that, feeding for pleasure only, not drain them completely, and have sex with the human donor.

    _But you can never feed from that Hunter, all Daimons and Apollites know that Dark Hunter blood is poisonous to them._ A tiny voice inside my head tells me, which I listen to.

    _That doesn't mean that he can't feed from_ me _._

I've heard of tales of Dark Hunters who feed from blood, called the feeders. Dunno what they do to the humans afterwards though, since they don't usually have mind-control powers like us Daimons do. Maybe they just... I'm not going there.

   After half hour of mindless walking, I finally find a human, female around late teens. She has dark blonde hair and is donned in skinny jeans and a dark purple jumper.

   Stealthy like a cat, I walk up to her and flash her a wide smile. "Hello love, what are you doing out here at this time of the night?"

   "Oh, nothing, just walking my dog." I notice the furry little thing just now, who's wagging its short tail from arrival of a new "human". "What about you?"

   "Taking nourishments."

   I advance on her, fangs tearing into her neck as she lets out a piercing scream, which I stop by covering her mouth. Her dog runs off when its leash becomes released, yipping as it goes somewhere into the night.

   I cup the unoccupied side of her neck as I feed from her hungrily, knowing my eyes are flashing red now. 

   I was about to take her soul into my body when someone knocks me off the human and I turn around, snarling at the intruder.

   My mouth gapes open when I see that it's  _him,_  the Hunter I kissed four days ago.

   "You again," I say oh-so-brilliantly, knocking him off of me while he's frozen from recognising me. "Tell me, are you going to spare me again?"

   "I have to kill you, it's my duty," he says in a clipped tone, totally void of any emotion.

   "Why do I sense a 'but' there?" I raise my brow at him, surprised he's not making any move to attack me, much less kill me.

   "I don't want to. Part of me tells me that I shouldn't kill you, when the Dark Hunter in me says I have to kill you this instant, before you kill anymore humans." He replies in a clipped way, like he's a machine or something. "But I  _have to kill you._ It's part of my job description."

   "What's stopping you from killing me then?" I take a step closer, knowing very well it means better chance of him sticking that dagger thing in my chest he killed Louis with few days ago. "Why aren't you doing your job?"

   "I dunno!" Anger flashes in his dark brown eyes, and for some reason, I picture him with either grey or green eyes when he was human. "I have to kill your sorry Daimon arse, but for some reason, I  _can't_!" 

   The Dark Hunter doesn't do anything to push me away from him and I take that as a sign he's not gonna kill me, at least tonight he won't.

   "Go ahead, kill me. It's your job and as I told you on our previous encounter, I've no desire to live as a Daimon." I close my eyes, as if I'm embracing death.

   However, the death blow does not strike me. What hits me, instead, are a pair of soft lips descending on mine, as abrupt as the first time.

   And like the first time, I find myself kissing back the Dark Hunter. My hands find their way to his cheeks, cupping them in a caring way as if he were my lover. He responds by encircling my waist with his arms, pulling me close to him.

   I nip at his lower lip, which he groans at, and parts his lips slightly. I take that as a consent of deepening the kiss and I slip my tongue in, just past the mound of his pink lips. His tongue flicks against mine tentatively and I push his tongue back, taking control of the kiss. He lets me explore his mouth as I run my tongue over the roof of his mouth, and brush it against his.

   He suddenly pushes me away, a noticeable blush colouring his cheeks.

   "There won't be a next time,  _leech_ ," he spits out his last word so venomously I can almost taste it.

   Then he's in front of me anymore, and I assume he has powers of teleportation.

~*~

   It's been exactly three weeks since I killed my girlfriend, Perrie, and absorbed her soul to become a Daimon. When I was an Apollite, I smuggled bloodbags from the local hospital and drank from it, not comfortable with the idea of sucking blood straight from the source.

   Now, I've no problems with sinking my fangs into necks of my victims. My father and I really haven't talked about my transition but I know deep inside that he wishes I remained an Apollite til my 27th birhday and died, not condemned to an eternity of a bloodsucker/soul stealer.

   We barely talked before my transition and we talk even less now. Sometimes, I'd find him just staring at the pictures of him and my mum together, weeping silently from the memories. As I mentioned before, I was only 3 when my mum died so I've no real memories from her.

   Right now, I'm sat in front of my laptop, looking through Kalosis.com, which is a site for Apollites and Daimons. We just trade informations on where a new Dark Hunter has been dispatched and such.

   I've heard of Spathi Daimons, who are basically older Daimons who are warriors and kill Dark Hunters. The head of the Spathi Daimons is Stryker, rumoured to be over 11 thousand years old.

   I've no real time for gossips though. For past two weeks, all I could think about was the kiss I shared with that Dark Hunter and how perfect it felt. More importantly, him  _out_  of those damned clothes and having my way with him.

   It's an unwritten law that Daimons can't - duh - be with a Dark Hunter but for some reason, I find myself somewhat infatuated with him, and on both encounters with him, he didn't try to kill me. He told me himself that he can't kill me for some unknown reason.

    _Maybe we're fated to be_ , I think to myself as I pull out a random shirt(no point in wearing shirt when I'm just browsing the Net) and put it on, changing out of my sweatpants and into black skinnys.

   Time for feeding.

~*~

    **Harry's POV**

    _God, I'm such a pathetic piece of sod._

   Twice, I found myself kissing a Daimon within a week's time and twice I let him go without killing him or even wounding me.

   Liam's consistant about asking how far I went with the Daimon and I keep ignoring him. It's not like I have to answer his questions. Right now, I'm on the call with him as I lie on my bed before I go out on my patrol.

   "But Haaaaaarryyyy, you gotta give me the details of the Daimon you've been seeing!" Liam whines on the phone and I'm more than tempted to hang up on him.

   "But Liiiiiiiiaaaaam," I mock his tone. "I don't really feel like it. I've only seen him twice and I let him go both times instead of killing him. And ps: I'm not seeing him."

   "So you snog the life out of everyone you see?" I can practically see Liam raising his brow as he poses the question.

   "God, Liam, I didn't snog him, it was just one heated kiss."

   "Which translates into snogging," the Were-Hunter/Dark Hunter retorts, sounding very sing-songy.

   "I. Did. Not. Snog. The. Daimon," I emphasise my words, which Liam ignore.

   "Did you blow him yet?"

   "LIAM JAMES PAYNE!" I shriek into the phone, answered by Liam's howl-like laughter.

   "I'll take that as a yes?"

 _Ugh, I'm an idiot for being friends with this mangy wolf._ "No, I don't fancy being discovering blowing a bloke in a street."

   "So you  _do_ like him!" Liam bellows into the phone triumphantly, making me cringe.

   "Calm your balls, and what if I do?" I add in a small voice, hoping he wouldn't catch the last four words.

   "Pray to whomever god you're closest to that no other Dark Hunter will find out," he replies matter of factly, which I groan at.

   "Thanks for the tip, Captain Duh."

   "You love me, you love me," Liam sings out the words.

   "Unfortunately, since you're the onty friend I really have," I sigh dramatically, feigning disappointment.

   "Ouch,  that hurt me right in my heart, Styles," he says in a mock-hurt voice.

   "Sorry, Payne. Ooh, would you look at the time? It's 10PM, I gotta go to my patrol! Love ya, bye!"

   Without waiting for Liam's response, I end the call and shove the phone into my back pocket, then put some Ramones tee on before I flash into the night street of Bradford.

   I feel the presence of a Daimon and I pray to whichever god decides to listen to me that it's not  _him_.

   Of course, when I flash to where I felt the presence, it has to be the fucking Daimon I kissed twice.

   His lips are attached to a woman's neck, his hand cupping her neck as if she was his lover. I can hear small moans from him when I lunge at him, knocking him off the human.

   Unfortunately, the woman's dead.

   "If it isn't the Dark Hunter who's been sparing me all the time!" The Daimon sneers at me, making me wonder if he got drunk from drinking intoxicated blood. "Tell, me how do you wish to spend tonight, Curly?"

    _Yay, we're at nickname stage, isn't that perfect?_

"Don't call me that, leech," I snarl back at him, making him giggle like a little girl.

   "Ooh, if you hate me, we can definitely have hate sex later! I'm a good fuck, I can promise you that," the Daimon fucking winks at me.

    _Yup, defo pissed, I'm gonna put that drinking blood of intoxicated human also affects the feeder in my Notebook of Supernaturals._

   "What happened to you, fabio?" Careful, I don't take any steps closer to the Daimon, keeping our distance. "Did you get pissed before coming out into the streets?"

   "No, I was very sober until few minutes ago!" He hiccups. "Didn't know drinking blood off a pissed human would make me pissed as well!" He giggles again, which annoys a bit.

   And sometime during our conversation, he got closer to me, his face barely an inch apart from mine.

   "Can I kiss you?" He asks.

    _No._

   But I don't stop him when he cups my cheek, tilting his head to the side and leans in until our lips brush against other's, and his lips press against mine. I lean forward and start to kiss him softly, wrapping my arms around his lean waist. I can feel his lips stretch to smile against my lips as he kisses me back, the dead human long-forgotten. Growling, he pushes me against a wall, his smile turning into a smirk when he hears a groan from me as my back hits the wall pretty hard. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, pressing close to his body as he deepens the kiss, running his tongue over my lower lip. Immediately, I grant access, parting my lips to let his tongue enter my mouth. I moan when his tongue brushes against my own in a deliberate way, before it curves up to trace the top of my mouth. I push his tongue back, fighting for dominance. With a grunt, he lets me take control of the kiss, letting me explore his mouth. 

   After what seems like a million years, we pull away from the kiss, both breathing heavily. His lips are red and swollen from the kiss and for a second, a part of me wonders how he'd look in the morning - well, start of the evening - when he just woke up from the sleep, naked, and kisses me good morning.

   "I thought this wouldn't happen again," the Daimon remarks, making me recall my own words.

   "Seems like I'm attracted to you, Daimon." I sigh, not wanting to believe those words slipped out of my mouth.

   "Zayn, my name is Zayn," he offers with a nice smile. "Please just call me Zayn, not Daimon or fabio or any other deragotory terms you Hunters have for us."

   "'M Harry..." I find myself muttering. "Your name is beautiful."

   "Funny how my name means 'beautiful' in Arabic, Harry," Zayn winks at me and I feel all my blood drain and pool in my groin. Fuck, why am I turned on by that? Not helping the situation, he thrusts his hips forward. "So, Harry, what's your plan for me if you aren't going to kill me?" I don't answer him, growing hard from his action.

   And unfortunately, Zayn's eyes focus on the bulge that's forming in my tight jeans and he licks his lips in a slow manner.

   "Would you like me to, well, take care of that?" There's no mistake of lust in his voice and I swallow thickly. 

   "Wh-what did you say?" My voice gets caught in my throat.

   "I can help you with your little 'problem', Harry..." He all but purrs at me, his eyes darker from lust, if that is possible.

   "We can't do that, do you know how many people would just kill us both for just kissing?" I swallow hard.

   "No one has to know what happens between us, Harry," a hand trails down my torso, feeling my chest and toned stomach, before it reaches down lower, to cup me through the denim. I curse under my breath, hating the fact that I decided to go commando. "It's between me and you, our little secret."

   Next moment, I flash us to my house, my Dark Hunter duties forgotten as I push him back onto my double queen bed, straddling his hips as I attack his face with kisses. His stubble brushes against my cheek when I nuzzle his face, which I find oddly arousing. Zayn soon flips us over, so that he's on top. He kisses my neck, nibbling at my skin, careful not to draw any blood with his fangs since my blood is poisonous to him. He pulls away just long enough to take my shirt off and he rakes his gaze over my naked chest, his pupils dilating from lust. He starts to kiss every inch of my chest, making sure to play with all four of my nipples, tonguing them until they're stiff. Even drunk - from feeding off an intoxicated human is my guess - Zayn holds impressive foreplay skills. His lips are soon at the waistband of my jeans and he tugs at it with his teeth. Swiftly, he pops open the button fly with his teeth and manages to pull my jeans down with them.

   When my cock is free from the confinement, it slaps against my stomach, flush, red and hard from Zayn's teasing. Zayn eyes my length and I feel a blush creeping on my cheeks. My length isn't exactly small in the size department,

   Zayn licks at the tip tentatively, before he tongues around it and takes it in his mouth, causing me to release a loud moan. Smirking against my tip, well, around, I guess, he takes more of me in his mouth, moaning softly. It takes all the strength I possess not to thrust into his mouth. Once he fits all my length in his mouth, my tip hits the back of his throat and he fucking swallows around my tip, causing me to moan the loudest yet. 

   Slowly, Zayn starts to bob his head up and down, his hand cupping the base of my shaft, squeezing a bit. Occasionally, his tongue flicks out to lick at the thick vein on underside of my cock, which is highly pleasurable. Soon, I become a writhing, moaning mess under Zayn as he licks and sucks on my length, his own moans sending vibrations against it.

   Unable to help myself, I thrust up into his mouth, causing him to gag slightly. Smirking, I continue to thrust up, moaning loudly. "You're so talented, babe. You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth... born to be a cocksucker, weren't you?"

   Not answering me - understandable since he's blowing me - Zayn only sucks harder, making me groan out loud. Soon, I'm releasing hard in his mouth, my length lodged deep inside his mouth.

   As I come down from my high, I realise what I just did.

   I just fucking let a leech blow me.

   "GET OUT!" I snarl at Zayn, whose eyes are stricken with confusion. "GET OUT OF HERE AND OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

   Zayn glances back at me and leaves my room. After couple minutes, I hear the door open and close.

   "I'm sorry, Zayn..." I whisper into the darkness.

~*~

**Zayn's POV**

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE AND OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

   I stare at Harry with disbelief before I quickly exit his house - more like a mansion - with confusion muddling up my mind. I blow his fucking dick and he yells at me to get out of his house? So much for not killing me earlier. I feel whole lot sober now.

   Shaking my head, I rummage through my pocket on the leather jacket to pull out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Damn, I wish I was a demigod Daimon so that I can manipulate fire by some degree. 

   I light up the fag and inhale the smoke, then releasing it with a soft sigh. 

   I just don't understand Harry. For three nights, he lets me go and this time, he let me blow him, which is going pretty far for two practical strangers.

   Especially when one of them is supposed to kill the other.

   I puff out a ring of smoke, lost in my thoughts when I sense a bolt hole opening. Soon enough, couple of Daimons pop out of nowhere and I recognise both of them.

   "GEORGE?! JAYMI?!" I almost drop the cigarette from my lips but I manage to keep it between my lips. "I thought you two died in hands of a Dark Hunter!"

   "Calm your balls, Malik," Jaymi rolls his now-dark brown eyes. "We just simply have been hiding in Kalosis."

   "That realm is real?" A frown furrows my brows together from confusion. "I thought it was just a website name."

   "Well, you missed a lot, Zayniepoo." George pets my shoulder, which I shrug off. "We've been receiving training sessiosn from Spathis."

   "Why would Spathis be training young, inexperienced Daimons?" I cock a brow at George.

   "Because we've figured out a way to walk in daylight."

    _Double surprise._ "Say what? Last time I checked, we're all condemned to the solitude of the night, since our ancestor pissed off Apollo a zillian year ago."

   "Yeah, but there's always a loophole for those kind of shites." Jaymi sighs, like explaining all this to me is a torture. "Few months ago, Stryker's wife - don't ask me why he has a wife and since when - figured out that by converting into a demon from their bite and then killing the 'master', you'll have powers of a Daimon and a demon, letting you walk in daylight."

   "That is the craziest and the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life," I snort very rudely, which earns eyerolls from both of my childhood friends.

   "It's the truth, Zee," George squeezes my shoulder. "We were converted, then we killed the demon who was forced to give us his blood."

   "'Forced'?" My frown deepens.

   "Stryker and his Spathis hold the demon down as the Daimons drink from him, then they finish off the demon. To start a war with the Dark Hunters, all the Spathis have been training the young Daimons."

   "So Stryker is planning to start a war against the Hunters?"

   "Yeah, and since we can be in the sun while they can't, we've one advantage in our favour." 

   "Don't they know some Daimons can be in the sun by now if this has been able for quite some time?" I furrow my brows together.

   "Yeppers, some demon's slave thing escaped after his master died - we can drain any demon, by the way, not just the Sumerian kind - and he flashed himself to the Sanctuary - a bar where all kind of beings can be at without killing each other in a lovely city of New Orleans - and naturally, the bears who runs the bar had to alert the Dark Hunters."

   "Lovely," I look at my fag and notice that it's nothing but burnt-off thing now. I drop it on the ground and stomp on it, putting out the fire. "And how come you guys didn't visit me for last 8 months? I thought you were killed by some Hunter or the Buffites  **(A/N Term referring to the human vampire hunters used in the books (: )** and gone like that!"

   "We were being trained by the Spathis, weren't you here for last few minutes to listen to us?" Jaymi looks exasperated. 

   "Right... so how am I supposed to believe that by drinking a demon's blood and converting ourselves to half-them, we gain the ability to walk in the sunlight?" I cock my brow at my childhood friends.

   "How about in couple hours when it's sunrise, we stand outdoors as the sun rises?" George suggests.

   "Brilliant."

   *Couple hours later, just before 6 at sunrise*        

   "You two are suicidal," I shake my head at my friends as I start to see some light. "Get back inside before you burn to death."    

   "You wanted proof, Zaynie," Jaymi rolls his eyes as the sunlight hits his skin. I expect to see his skin light on fire.

   Except it doesn't.

   The sun is in the sky and shining brightly - I'm standing far away from the door, beside the black curtain-covered window - and both George and Jaymi are fine.  

   "How is this possible? I thought when Apollo banished us from his domain, there was no loopholes!"  

   "All the curses comes with loopholes, mate," George smirks at me. "By the way, is that wild berries I smell on you?"  

   I try to fight the blush that creep on my cheeks at the mention of the scent. I suppose it got on me when I was... blowing Harry.    

   "I changed my bodywash," I lie quickly, not wanting to tell my best mates that I sucked off a fucking Dark Hunter.    

   "I recall you're more of a citrus kind of person," George raises his brow suspiciously.    

   "You left me for 8 months, that's long enough for a person to change his preference," I retort back, feeling an urge to defend myself. Damn, George is being sharp today.

   George and I dated when we were both in secondary school, which was quite a while ago. We broke it off when we realised we're better off as friends, and we stayed as best friends after the break up, unlike most other couples who say "we'll still be friends" and become total strangers. Hell, I lost my blowjob virginity to George when we were both 17.

   "So... I drink blood of a demon, kill him, and I get to be in sunlight forever?" I ask George with a small cough.

   "Pretty much, we gotta take you to Kalosis first though. You've so much to learn."

   George takes my hand and summons a bolt hole  **(A/N something like a warmhole Daimons use to hide in for a while when they're being chased by Dark Hunters)**. Instead of a dimension that is nor Earth nor any other realm, we land in some kind of a chamber.

   "Where are we?" I furrow my brows together, careful not to let my fear seep into my words. 

   "Welcome to Kalosis, also known as hell realm of the Atlanteans," Jaymi supplies with a wide grin. "You've so much to learn, Zaynie."

   "I'll rip you throat out if you call me Zaynie again," I groan at him out of frustration. "I'm not 10 anymore."

   "You two-"

   "Who are they?" An unknown voice rings out in the chamber, causing me to turn around.

   There's a tall, blond Daimon with piercing eyes, which are narrowed into slits. "Did you bring him in, George and Jaymi?"

   "Yes, Davyn," George replies. I don't miss him gulping almost inaudibly. "He's a childhood friend of ours and he transitioned into one of us couple weeks ago."

   "What's your name, kid?" The Daimon - Davyn -  asks me.

   "I'm Zayn, and I guess you're Davyn."

   "Don't," he takes a step closer to me and backs me against a wall, his fingers wrapping around my neck. "Under any circumstances, give the second-in-command a snide reply or I will dispose of you, understand?"

    I nod, not able to form words due to lack of oxygen.

   "Now, who have you been with lately, young Zayn?" His next question catches me off-guard. How could he have known I was with a Dark Hunter before coming here?

   "I don't understand what you mean, sir," I look directly into Davyn's cold, unfeeling eyes. "I haven't been with anyone other than the humans I've been feeding off of."

   "Fair enough, I just thought I smelled something... off from you... I'll pair you up with a Spathi soon, Zayn." 

   With that, Davyn walks out of the room, not before throwing me a suspicious glance at me.

   I start to walk after him when a hard grip stops me; George.

   "Alright, the show's over," George narrows his dark brown eyes. "Who was he?"

   "Erm..." I scratch the back of my head, not sure if that Spathi was gone just yet. "Promise you won't kill me after I tell you the truth?"

   Jaymi crosses his arms in front of his chest. "What have you been hiding that you're so scared of? It can't be that bad."

    _Oh really? I can't think of something worse than kissing a Dark Hunter, then blowing him at his house._

   "Um..." George walks over to the door and closes it, then gives me the "go on" gesture. "Well, I might have kissed a Dark Hunter and gave him a blowjob?"

   The silence is deadly and I just look at my two childhood best friends, seeking comprehension from them.

   "You what?" George shouts at me, which I cringe at. "Malik, are you out of your ever-loving mind? How can you kiss one of the creatures that are meant to hunt us? Kill us? And you even blew him?"

   Was that jealousy that shot through George's cold dark brown eyes?

   "Georgie, it was in the heat of the actions. We, um, kissed because we couldn't deny the attraction between us... we kinda snogged and he got excited, which led to other things..."

   "Did you have sex with him?" Jaymi queries and I bury my face in my hands.

   "Weren't you listening? I told you idiots I kissed him and then blew him."

   "So you kissed him more than once." George states and I nod, even when it wasn't a question. "How long has this been going on?"

   "Well, I found this Daimon, Louis, not long after my transition. Well, we met when we both preyed on the same human. I let him take the girl since I found another soon enough. We became friends since we lived in the same area after he moved from his hometown. We were out at night for nourishment when this Dark Hunter decided to kill us. He killed Louis but he didn't kill me. I even encouraged him to kill me, given I hate my life as a Daimon. Then he kissed me out of the fucking blue, telling me it won't happen again. Couple days later, I met him again, which resulted in us kissing again. He warned me there won't be a next time. A week or so after that, we met again - tonight, actually - and when we kissed that time, it was full on snogging. I dunno what I did but I somehow turned him on so I offered to blow him. After he came, he kicked me out of his house, which resulted in you two finding me." 

   They both stare at me for a couple minutes before George raises a hand. At first, I think it's to slap me across my face but it isn't. 

   Instead, he rests his hand on my shoulder and pets it. "Forbidden love story, eh?"

   "We don't love each other, hell, we barely know anything about one another!" I yell at George, who ignores my tone.

   "You shouldn't let the love slip away when you have it, Zayn. Love may be one's weakness but it's also one's strength."

   "Georgie Porge, when did you get so wise?" I cup his face for a sloppy kiss on his cheek, causing him to wipe at his cheek.

   "Are you saying I was un-wise before our semi-disappearance?" George scowls at me, clearly not liking that I just basically licked his cheek. "I've always had my moments."

   "Yeah, like that time in year 9 when you ran out of the boy's change room in your boxers when someone dropped a rubber snake in front of you." I retort, sticking my tongue out in a childlike behaviour.

   "I thought you'd forget about it by now." George blushes at my statement, which Jaymi snickers at. "Anywho, who's this bloke you blew? The Dark Hunter?"

   "His name is Harry, and that's all I know about him. Only thing I know about his powers is his ability to teleport since he flashed us to his house when we were snogging."

   "I thought they couldn't flash unless they were a Were-Hunter," Jaymi quips in, his brows drawn together in confusion.

   "Apparently, the goddess of Night gives that power to some Dark Hunters; I was with him when he flashed us, like I said 30 seconds ago." I growl low from frustration.

   "Kinda odd..." Jaymi opens his mouth to say more when the door bursts open, revealing a tall, strawberry blonde Daimon at the doorway.

   "Hello, my name is Sara and I've been assigned to train Zayn... which one of you is he?"

    I slowly raise my hand, taking in the sight of her curvy body figure, able to see the top edge of her black lacy bra above her low-cut mesh top. She's wearing a pair of stiletto boots that rise to her midriffs. She notices me staring at her and throws a dark, seductive smile at me, which doesn't - say - have any effect on me.

   "Hello, Sara. Looks like you already know my name so shall we carry on with the training?"

~*~

   It's been a week since I started "elite training" with Sara and wow that girl can spur. I suspect she turned when she was 21 or 22 by her appearance. She only told me that she turned into a Daimon several centuries ago, not really specific with how  _many_ centuries ago. Her eyes hold a dangerous gaze in them whenever we are spurring. At first glance, she looked like the type who'd never harm a fly but in reality, she's killed a number of Dark Hunters in her however-many years of life.

  Right now, I'm sat in front of a desk where my laptop lies on top of. Surprisingly enough, the Altantean realm equivalent to Hell holds a high connection for internet. (Which brings to the point of how it's possible to access internet when we aren't even on the Earth plane) Sara decided to give me a little break from the training and my tank top I decided to wear for today is completely soaked from sweating.

    _I wonder what Harry could be doing right now?_

   Other than the times I went to the mortal realm for feeding, I've been staying in Kalosis for the past 7 days and it's killing me to know that I haven't seen Harry, even though we're basically strangers.

    _Strangers don't blow one another, Zaynie._  My mind whispers, which I gladly ignore.

   I wipe away the sweat from my forehead as I scowl at my laptop screen. There's a post saying that another Dark Hunter has been dispatched to the district of Yorkshire, also known as the area I live in.

    _Shit, this isn't good. Harry may have been sparing me for quite some time but this new one will kill me at first sight. I doubt I'll remember any of my training with Sara when the battle is actually happening._

Sara tried to seduce me when we first met but when she found out I'm immunue to her charms, she gave up on trying to get in my trousers. She  _is_  gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but right now in my head, I'm wee bit preoccupied with the thoughts of a certain curly-haired lad who's supposed to be my enemy.

   Tapping my finger against the computer mouse, I scroll down until I see something that catches my eyes.

   The post says "supposedly, a Daimon slept with a Dark Hunter. Who would be this stupid? Didn't they know that Dark Hunter would kill them anyways?"

   How the fuck did this person find out? Only people I've told about the incident with Harry are George and Jaymi...

   Unless someone overheard us when I told them. Or on of them betrayed me, which is highly doubtable. My best friends wouldn't rat me out.

   "Zayn?" A voice calls out and I answer.

   George slips into the room, his hair looking dishevelled. Ugh, how does he get a lay when I hadn't  in, like, forever.

   "What's up, George?"

   "I just wanted to know how your sessions with Sara have been," he shrugs. "She's quite a girl, mate. I'd shag her if I were you."

   "She's alright but she's not the person I want." I reply truthfully.

   "Stryker thinks it's time you were turned into part-demon, part-Daimon," he tells me, which makes my heart thud not in a good way.

   "Al-already?" I stutter, which, thankfully, George doesn't comment on.  "Wait, why would he tell you, not directly me?"

   "There are reasons for that, which I will tell you later."

   George leads me to the Grand Hall, where several other Daimons are already gathered at.

   In the centre is a tall Daimon with probably-dyed black hair with swirling silver eyes, which is odd since all Daimons have dark brown eyes. His hand is clutching a chain, which is around a winged being with real claws and horns. He growls when George and I enter the room, revealing his fangs.

   "You must be Zayn," the silver-eyed bloke comments, his cold silver eyes narrowing on me. "I've decided it was time you transitioned, since it's been a week since your arrival. Sara told me of your process so far and she's quite impressed with you."

   Oh, he must be Stryker, the rumoured demigod leader of all Daimons. I didn't know he was real but he has that authoritive kind of voice.

   "Um, thanks?" I let out a shaky laugh from the nervousness that runs through my veins. The captive demon snarls, trying to get free from his restraints.

   "Don't be afraid, little boy. The transformation is almost painless."

    _"Almost painless", that sounds whole lot better._ I snort inside my head.  _I wonder what's gonna happen to me now. And did he seriously call me "little boy"? I'm physically older than him since he looks no older than 21._

   "Drink his blood, boy." Stryker commands and I obey, approaching the snarling demon. His red eyes burn like twin fires when my own turn into red from the thought of feeding. I graze my fangs along his neck before sinking them in, almost recoiling from the foul taste of his blood.

   I pull away from the foul creature when I feel like my veins are on fire and fall on the ground, writhing from the pain. From my peripheral vision, I see one of the Spathis beheading the demon with a sword (who really owns that kind of thing in this millenium?).

   After what feels like a million years, the pain fades away and I get up, not feeling particularly different. I still have bloodlust - which is controllable - and I feel like the Zayn Malik I was few minutes ago, before drinking the demon's blood.

   "You're truly one of us now, Zayn," says Stryker. "You're now dismissed."

   George ushers me to get out of the Grand Hall and I follow him quickly, deciding I don't really like our leader very much.

   "What's his deal with calling me 'little boy'?" I whisper-yell as soon as we're out of the hall, my lips twisting into a snarl. "Physically, I'm obviously older than him."

   "Yeah, but chronically,  _he's_ older since he's rumoured to be 11 thousands years old, Zayniepoo." George replies.

   "There's something you aren't telling me, Georgie Porge," I narrow my eyes at my best friend. "Something that's rather important."

   "Your Spidey-senses are off, I think it's time for your sleep."

   I ignore his reply, but note that it's half past 4, which is pretty much the usual time for me to go to sleep since I'm nocturnal and I go to sleep before daylight.

   I stalk off to the room that's been assigned to me when I came here and strip off my jeans and t-shirt, then climb onto the bed clad only in my boxers.

   Hope I get a good night's sleep.

~*~

    _"Mm, Harry that's nice," I groan when I feel Harry's lips on my neck, gentily nibbling at the sensitive skin there. Soon, his lips trail up to my jaw, outlining my stubble with his tongue before his lips reach my earlobe, his teeth tugging at it. I feel something wet and realise that he bloody stuck his tongue inside my ear, which I find arousing._

_We're both naked, as I can clearly feel his hard length pressing into my crotch area. His hips thrust into mine, causing me to moan from the pleasurable friction._

_"More, Harry... please... I_ need _more..." I beg like a slag, feeling his lips trail back down my neck, this time reaching my chest. He kisses across my chest, licking at my nipples, earning a bout of throaty moans from me._

_I no longer feel him above me as he scoots down my body to lick all over my torso. His lips twist in a smirk once his face is level is level with my hard on._

_Not long after that, his kitten licks at the tip of my length, making me moan and writhe from pleasure. His lips envelop me and goes down until his nose prod against the short crisps of hair at the base of my shaft. I groan in appreciation, reaching down to grip at his chocolate-brown curls. Smirking around my length, the Dark Hunter starts to bob his head up and down, his low moans sending pleasurable vibrations down my length._

_Unable to control my actions, I jerk my hips up, which Harry subdues by holding my hips down with his large hands. His grip is quite tight as he continues his work on me, my eyes fluttering close as I feel the coils tighten in my lower stomach._

_Soon, I turn into a moaning mess under his talented mouth and he seems to know I'm near my high, as he starts to squeeze my sacs gently. Moan-screaming out his name in pure bliss - and ecstasy - I release down his throat, which he swallows all of._

_"Are you ready for the real deal, babe?" The lust in his eyes is pretty evident and I nod, not trusting my voice. He prods his fingers against my lips and I get his message. I open up my mouth and take his fingers in, coating them with saliva. Once Harry decides they're wet enough, he takes his fingers out of my mouth._

_With his other hand, he pushes my knees up, for better access to my entrance. He circles the outer ring of my-_

   "ZAYN JAVADD MALIK, WAKE UP ALREADY!" An all-too-familiar voice wakes me up from my nice dream - sex dream, actually - and I throw my pillow at my disrupter.

   "Do you always yell at people to wake up, George?" George catches the pillow expertly as he shrugs. "What if I was having a nice dream?"

   "Ooh, our Zayniepoo was having a nice sex dream!" He decides by himself, causing me to blush.

   "Was not!" I reply too quickly. George waggles his brows.

   "Was it that Dark Hunter you blew? Ooh, is he a nice shag in dreams?" He flops onto my bed, looking like a puppy playing with balls. "Tell me!"

   "It's too early to talk about sex, you git," I cover his face with pillow, "smothering" him to death. Well, it would've worked if he didn't start tickling me, making it hard for me to hold the pillow.

   "I give!" I laugh as he mercilessly tickles me, the pillow discarded beside us as he climbs on top of my body and straddles my waist, still tickling me. "Get off me, you heavy lump!"

   "How can you call me heavy?" George's eyes widen from surprise and he tickles me more, a bout of giggles escaping from him. I guess he's enjoying this.

   "Get off right now, Shelley, or..."

   "Or what?" He leans forward until our foreheads touch, making it very possible for me to feel his breaths on my lips.

   Without thinking, I lean up, our lips brushing against each other and...

   "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Comes Jaymi's voice, jolting us back to the reality. George scrambles off my body with a barely audible "sorry!", while Jaymi just stares at us in uncomfortable silence. Eventually, he breaks the silence.

   "I think we should go get our  _nourishment_ , since it's a bit past 9..." His eyes dart between George and me, suspicion held in his gaze. "Meet you in the mortal realm?"

~*~

    **Harry's POV**

It's been a week since I let Zayn blow me, a week of me longing for him. 

   Which is quite odd, given we're no more than strangers who are supposed to be enemies. 

   I keep imagining in my head how his pretty face would look when he reaches his high, his cheek slightly coloured from shyness and all the shite.

    _Get yourself together, Styles. You can't expect a furure with a_ Daimon. My mind tells me, which I have half a mind to ignore.  _A Dark Hunter cannot be in a relationship with a Daimon. An Apollite is conditionally okay until he or she turns._

 _Shut it, mind._  I growl at myself. Wow, am I seriously having a conversation with myself?

    _You know what's right and what's wrong._

I feel that familiar Spidey-sense going off, signaling there's a disturbtion, also known as Daimon is now in a nearby location.

   I flash to the site and get greeted by three Daimons taking in the souls. One of the have a shaggy brown hair that is somewhere between wavy hair and straight and the other has a quiffed brown hair, with the side hair buzzed off.

   And of course, the third one is none other than Zayn.

    _Shit._

   "Ooh, lookie here! A Dark Hunter!" Shaggy Hair is first to notice me, blood dripping down his chin, which he wipes away with the back of his hand. "Jaymi, will you let me do the honours of killing him or should I let you?"

   "Idiot, you just gave him my name away!"  Brown Quiff - Jaymi - scolds Shaggy Hair while Zayn tries to avoid eye contact with me at all cost. "You aren't really supposed to tell the Dark Hunter you're about to kill someone's name away!"

   "We'll kill him nonetheless so shush!" Shaggy Hair retorts.

   "Boys, are you gonna bore me to death with all your brave talk?" I raise a brow at them, twirling my starblade in my hands. "If that was the plan, it's halfway through."

   All three Daimons turn their heads to face me, and I see Zayn's mystical dark brown for the first time tonight. It's heavily laced with regret and remorse. His eyes glaze past me as if he's not really looking at me.

   "Zaynie, why don't you kill him? Make use of your Spathi training," Shaggy Hair suggests, his cold brown eyes gleaming with malice. "Your first kill."

   "Er..." is all Zayn says, biting his lower lip, which I find super sexy. I mentally slap myself at the thought.

   "Oh shit,  _he's_ Harry, isn't he?" Jaymi covers his face, what I assume, in disbelief. "He's the Dark Hunter you told us about?"

   Using their distraction as my advantage, I lunge forward and plunge my blade deep inside the middle of Jaymi's chest. The Daimon curses loudly before he disintergrates into dust.

   "This is the second time you killed my best friend, you dick," Zayn snarls at me, baring his fangs.

   "You seem to have enjoyed sucking my dick," I snarl back, baring my own fangs.

   "Oh, so it really happened..." Shaggy Hair comments, and I honestly forgot he was here with us, making this a threesome meeting. "I thought Zayn was lying..."

   "When have I ever lied to you?" Zayn scowls at his buddy. "Anyways, I don't think I really wanna kill him... can I just kill the other Dark Hunter who's been dispatched here?"

   "What?!" I nearly screech. "There's another Dark Hunter in this area?"

   "I thought all you Hunters shared those kind of things?" Shaggy Hair's brows knit together in confusion. "Clearly some things we thought about you guys are wrong..."

   "Because surprise is the best element." A new voice booms.

   Before I can register whose voice it is, a blade sprouts from Shaggy Hair's chest and he disintergrates into dust like his buddy. I feel my Dark Hunter powers weaken from his arrival.

   My eyes widen from surprise when I see the familiar form of Liam, my wolf-were best friend.

   "Been a while, Harold," he greets me, his Bambi-brown eyes friendly like always. "Couple decades, has it been?"

   "Liam," I reply, still shell-shocked. Why would Acheron send Liam to  _my_  area of supervision at this particular time? 

   "Oh shit," Zayn swears out loud, knowing he's screwed. Hell, Liam's gonna make a move for Zayn soon. 

   "I take that that's your Zayn?" Liam jerks his chin in Zayn's direction. "He's quite fit, if you ask me."

   "Ugh, shut it, Payne," I have have a mind to make a cloud and make a lightning strike him. That's theoretically possible since I've atmokinesis. "He means nothing to me." I add in an emotional, clipped tone.

    _Was that hurt flashing through his eyes?_

   "Then tell me why you haven't killed him yet," Liam queries, causing me to bite my lower lip. "You can't answer that, can ya? I'll kill him for you."

   Liam lunges at the defenseless Zayn and I have one thought -  _HELL NO -_  and I flash in front of Zayn, take his hand and flash both away from Liam.

   Not before Liam's dagger penetrates my back and pierce though my heart.

   When we arrive at my house, I take out the dagger weakly, the bleeding too much to handle even when I'm an immortal and cannot die from blood loss. I cough like a dying man, and a horrified Zayn looks at me with gaping mouth.

  "Harry! Why did you do that?" He finally pulls himself together and rips my shirt off, examining the damage. "I want to die, haven't you figured that out yet? I despise my life as a Daimon!"

   "You would've died if you took that hit and I don't want you to die..." I groan as more blood seeps from the wound. 

   Zayn quickly runs off to the kitchen and comes back with a bowl of water and a clean rag. He soaks up the rag and starts to wipe off the blood from my chest. 

   "You're an idiot. You'd take a sword from your friend for your enemy? Someone you were supposed to kill 4 times now?"

  "Look, Zayn, I already told you that I have this feeling that we're somehow linked," I huff out, noticing that the blood flow as slowed down somewhat. "And I don't really care we're strangers. For some reasons, I've fallen for you in a way."

   "I-I feel attracted to you, Harry... I know very well this should remain unspoken but I've fallen for you too Harry... this path is reckless, yes, but there's a spark of hope inside me telling me that we can make it. Nothing can ever come between us, if you want there to be an 'us'," He presses his lips to his for a brief time, pulling away not before I smile against his lips. "Besides, you just took a blade for me, the blade that would have killed me and worked in my favour."

   I find the strength to slap his shoulder. "Zayn, for someone who  _just_  said he wants there to be a future for us, you really seem ready to die. I guess I'm sorry I killed your best mates but I was doing my job. A job I chose after my-" I stop myself from rambling on, which Zayn raises his brow at.

   "After what?" Zayn asks calmly. "Who betrayed you?"

   "My fiancée..." I find myself mumbling, my head bowed. It's a painful memory I don't want to bring back. Hell, I never shared the story with anyone, not even Liam.

    _Liam, the ball-licking bastard who just unintentionally stabbed you in the back._ My mind quips, which I gladly ignore.

   "You were engaged?" He sounds surprised. Hmm, I wonder if he was engaged before he turned into a Daimon.

   "That was 315 years ago, it means nothing to me now," I groan when I start to sit up and the movement causes the semi-closed wound to re-open. "God, this is starting to bother me."

   "Well, from the depth of the cut, I say it might have pierced an important artery or something like that. You'll live, right? You're immortal." Zayn sounds very worried, and the emotion reflects in his eyes. "Please tell me this isn't the worst situation you've been in."

   "Liam bit me in his wolf form when he was pissed once, back in New Orleans during Mardi Gras, and it nearly ripped off my arm?" I let out a weak laugh. 

   "That wasn't funny," his brows fuse together as he wipes off more blood from the wound. "Do you have someone to go to for healing?"

   "Well, I have a Dream-Hunter  **(A/N Term for Greek gods of sleep from the book)**  so he might visit me during sleep and quicken the healing rate. You needn't worry about me." 

   "It's because of me you're hurt," he bites into his lower lip, which I find sexy again. I give myself another mental slap.

    _You're bleeding out and find something sexy, that's very natural, Styles._

   "Are you gonna sleep now and get better?" Zayn calls out, startling me. "Do you want me to, er, sleep with you?"

   "To keep me warm? Sure, that'd be appreciated."

   Without saying anymore words, Zayn picks me up in his arms and starts walking in the direction of my room. 

   "Hey, I'm not a helpless baby!" I pummel his chest with light punches but they have no effect on the Daimon. "I can walk on my own, you dick!"

   "Calling you a dick won't score you one, Harold," he smirks at me. He kicks the door open, causing both of us to cring when the door knob hits the wall behind and bounces off.

   Gently, he lays me on the bed and starts to take off his leather jacket (does he where that thing everywhere?), his black t-shirt with silver skull on is and black jeans following the suit. He snuggles into my side, throwing the bed sheet over our bodies.

   I fall into a dreamless sleep, the last thing I remember being Zayn's arm draping over my waist, his breaths on my neck.

~*~

   I wake up to the smell of waffles and bacons, which I frown at. Then the memories of last night assault me.

   Meeting Jaymi and another friend of Zayn while on the patrol. Liam appearing out of no-where and killing the other one I didn't kill. Liam intending to kill Zayn but me taking the blade instead and teleporting us to my house. Zayn tending my wound and then falling asleep together in my bed.

   Shit, would Liam still pissed that I saved a Daimon?

   I flash downstairs, greeted by the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. Zayn turns around from the stove when he hears the rustling of my jeans.

   "Morning, Harold," he turns back around to pick up the bacon strips with the mini cooking tong thingie. "Slept well?"

   "Apart from feeling like someone stabbed me in the heart - literally - I guess I'm alright." Zayn gives me a snide smirk, putting the scrambled eggs, bacon strips and two waffle slices on a plate, and does the same to the other plate. "Didn't know you cook, love."

   As I was talking, I moved closer to him, pressing my front to his back, kissing his neck. "Cooking men are such turn-on for me..." I trail kisses up to his neck, trying to find his soft spot. When I hear a satisfying grunt, I nip and suck on the spot. I release his skin from sucking once I leave a dark purplish red mark. I kiss up to his ear and gently tug at his earlobe.

   "Babe, you took a blade last night, I don't think you can possibly think of sex right now," Zayn's voice is raspy from lust. "Let's eat breakfast, aye?"

   "Breakfast isn't exactly on my mind, Zayn..." I plunge my tongue in his ear, earning a breathy moan from the tanned lad. "We can eat later..."

   "Nuh, I don't fancy cold bacon," he turns around and pushes me away, then places the plates on the dining table. "Nice place you got, Harry, by the way. Really spacious and well-decorated."

   "Well, my salary is quite high, given the fact that my boss is a goddess who can just make gold and jewels appear with a snap of her fingers, so to speak. A Squire converts those into money so yeah, I'm quite rich. I bought all the decorations over time." I pull a plate closer to me and lift the fork to poke at a strip of bacon. "I got a cherub fountain in my garden, which is from the Renaissance Italy. Cost me quite a lot. Then there's the chandelier in my living room, which is from France. I paid around 15 grand quid for that."

   "And here I am, a meager coffee shop worker," Zayn pouts like a kid, a look I find adorable on his beautifully scupted face.

   "Babe, don't be jealous. I have to kill your 'bretheren' for a living, I don't quite like my job. I feel some sort of remorse for it," I air-quote the word "bretheren". "Would you have chosen this life if you had the choice?"

   "I'd rather have died on my 27th birthday," his reply is fast. "Haven't I told you enough times how much I despise my life as a Daimon?"

   "About 3 times now, babe. If you never intended to become one, how come you are..?"

   "I killed my girlfriend."

   The rest of the breakfast is quiet and awkward. Well, awkward in my opinion. I found him stabbing at the bacon strips with his fork, like he wanted to kill the already-dead thing. He took several glances at me, all full of hope and want.

   After we finish our breakfast - at midnight, I might add - he volunteers to do the dishes.

   "It's my house, I should be the one doing housework," I argue with him. "You did the cooking, so I guess I should wash-"

   "Harold, you had your heart stabbed last night. I don't want you to strain yourself."

   "Are we supposed to act all couple-y, Zayn?" I arch my brow at him. "Last time I checked, we're practically strangers."

   "You don't take a sword to your heart for a stranger, Harry." 

   Zayn puts on an apron and starts to do the dishes.

   I just watch him do the dishes in silence, marvelling over how his muscles flexes as he reaches for each item.

    _I wonder how he'd look when we're making love..._

   I give myself a mental slap.  _Making love? Styles, it's too early for love. You barely know the guy!_

_Doesn't change the fact I took a death blow for him! Maybe my heart is falling for him already! It's fucking impossible but I want a future with him, a future where there's a happily ever after._

   "Erm, Harry?" 

   I look directly in his eyes when he says my name. "Yes?"

   "Do you have to go to your, y'know, patrol now?" He bites down on his lower lip, his fang indenting the mound of skin.

   "Yeah... I'm pretty sure Liam will be out too..."  _so be careful when you're out to feed._ I add silently, and Zayn seems to have gotten the sublimal message.

   "Do you want me to... leave?" Zayn's next question takes me by surprise. "I mean, we both have out lives we have to continue having..."

   "Zayn, I don't want you to leave; I don't want you to leave  _me,"_ I tell him the truth, digging my fang in my lower lip as I bite on it. "Sure, we met only a couple weeks ago but like I've said last night, I've fallen for you. The way your eyes crinkle when you smile, the way you bite your lip when your nervous... and mostly, I've fallen for your personality."

  "What personality, Harry? I'm a monster! I have to kill humans to-"

   I smash my lips to his, effectively shutting him up. His initial surprise dies and he starts to kiss me, cupping my cheek gently. I smile against his lips, reciprocating the kiss as I caress the side of his neck. 

  I was about to deepen the kiss when Zayn pulls away from the kiss, a grin present on his beautifully sculpted face. "So I take that as you don't think of me as a monster?"

   "Zee, I have to kill bloodsucking, soul-stealing creatures -  no offense - as part of my job. Do you think I'm a monster because I kill Daimons?"

   "No, but you don't drain humans to death to prolong your life," Zayn replies with a wry smile. "Every couple days, I have to drain a human completely and take his soul. Do you think I like this kind of living?"

   "Babe, we can't change who we are. You may feel like a monster inside but I know that you're a caring person. Just because you kill humans just so you can live doesn't make you a monster. A Skotos  **(A/N A Dream-Hunter that preys on people's dreams to siphon feelings for their own good)** drives the human he preys for days to get emotions for himself but you can never call him a monster. He just wants to feel something for once."

   "Nice speech, Harold. Makes me feel less of a monster," he presses his lips to my cheek, giving me a sloppy kiss. "I should go and, yknow, take nourishment..."

   The way he says "nourishment" sends shivers down my spine. I can sense a bit of resent as he says it.

   "Can I ask you a question?" 

   "Sure?" I cock a brow at him.

   "If you were born over 300 years ago, how come you're okay with another bloke blowing you?" A blush creeps on his cheeks, colouring his cheeks to a dark-ish shade of pink.

   "Wow, Zayn. Never expected to hear that from you," his blush deepens. "Eh, people weren't exactly okay with non-straight people but I always fancied both girls and guys alike. I'm glad bisexuality and homosexuality are acceptable in this century. Those were sins in my time." I answer truthfuly. "The first time I actually kissed a guy was in the 20th century, with a mortal I hooked up with though."

   "Oh wow, I thought I'd never talk to someone whose 'time' was waaaaay before invention of telly and photographs. How old are you exactly?"

   "I'm turning 335 this February, but I'm physically stuck in age of 20," I answer him, suddenly feeling very old. Zayn can't be older than 25.

   "Wow, you're, like, 12 times my age! Thought I've met someone who's supposedly 11 thousand years old..."

   "You couldn't have met Acheron, he would have killed you on sight!" This news baffles me.

   "Acheron? Who the hell is that? I meant Stryker, the leader of all Daimons..."

   Oh, don't I feel stupid now.

   "I didn't know he was real..." I brush my lips against his forehead. "Thought he was a myth."

   "Well, he's alive and well. He kept calling me a kid though," he huffs out indignantly. "Question of the day - night - though; why haven't you killed me?"

   "I already told you, Zee. I feel this connection to you. It'd kill me inside were I forced to kill you. I already took a blade for you, is that not good enough an answer?"

   "Valid enough," he leans forward to peck my lips. "Go on your patrol, I'll wait here. Since I took a soul last night, she should last for another day or two."

   "I wanna do something before that though..."

   Before he can ask what, I grab his wrist and flash us both to my bedroom; onto my bed, actually. I pin him underneath my body and kiss down his neck as I fumble with the button of his jeans he put on before I woke up. Once I unbutton his fly, I pull away from his neck long enough to take his shirt off, his jeans following its fate soon after. I slide his boxers down and climb off his body to flip him over, so that he's on his stomach.

   "What are you-" Zayn cuts off when I part his cheeks and lick a fat stripe up his entrance, teasing him. He lets out a moan, appreciating what I'm about to do. Gaining confidence, I stick my tongue in, past the tight ring of muscles. I push my tongue in as far as I can, reaching out to steady his hips when he starts to rock his hips back against my face. Tentatively, I push a finger in below my tongue, causing Zayn to let out the loudest moan yet and arch his back. Grinning against his hole, I crook my finger to stimulate that spot inside him that'll make him go crazy. My fingertip graze against something fleshy and start to pump my finger faster, along with my tongue. Mewls and moans escape from him, which I take as a cue to add another digit. Double digits soon become triple to please Zayn, with him moaning every time my fingers prod against his prostate. I thrust my tongue in and out of the - techinically - younger lad as I moan. Too soon, his walls tighten around my fingers and tongue as he releases his load on the sheets.

   "That," Zayn breathes out as he rolls back on his back, catching his breath. "Was amazing."

   "Don't tell me you never had a rimjob in your entire life," I feel a slight bit of blush creeping up on my face. "You're 25 or something like that."

   "26, and nope, gotta have first time for everything. I've had blowjobs before, if that counts," Zayn supplies, popping the "p" in nope. 

   Was that a flash of tentativeness when he said "first time for everything"?

   "Er, I guess I'll go on my patrol now," I lean down to press a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Be back later, babe."

~*~

    **Liam's POV (A/N SURPRISE!)**

"Idiot!" I curse under my breath when Harry and Zayn flashes away, with the dagger buried in Harry's back. "Why would he do that for a frigging Daimon?"

 _Because he loves that fabio._  My mind answers the question.  _People tend to do stupid things when they're in love._

   I flash to where I felt the presence of Daimons and bam! it's Zayn, the one Harry's been having some kind of relationship with. I did kill that other shaggy-haired bloke but not Zayn. Does Harry not realise that sooner or later, he has to kill Zayn, like what his job description says?

   As a wolf-were who was sacrificed to the Daimon by my own patria over five centuries ago, I have a reason to hate the Daimons with a passion. I completely trusted Andy, but no, he wanted to save his own arse and make a pact with the Daimon so that he can live.

   Some Katagria  **(A/N There are two kinds of Were-Hunters in the series. The Arcadians have the base form of human and the Katagria have the base form of the animal they are born as. Eek, imagine being an Arcadian mated to a Katagri and giving birth to wolf puppies, that would be weird)**  make deals with Daimons to sacrifice their own clan members and I was that unlucky member of the clan. Needless to say, Andy was the one I killed as my Act of Vengeance.

   I grit my teeth from the painful memory and howl into the night. A stray cat who's trotting by yowls and scurries away from me. 

   I was unmated before I became a Dark Hunter and I doubt I'll find a mate as a Dark Hunter.  **(A/N So, all the Were-Hunters have fated by the Moire, aka the trio of Greek goddesses of fate. Once the Were-Hunter has sex with the fated mate, a mark appears on his/her palm and they have 3 weeks to finish the mating ritual or the male is damned to celibacy for rest of his life. Females are free to mate with whomever they want, isn't that unfair to the guys?)**  All my immediate family members from the pack time travelled to this century and both of my sisters are mated. I hate that they have someone to return to when they come back to their houses - figuratively speaking since we don't really have houses as wolves - when I'm greeted by the empty house. 

   Growling and baring my teeth, I flash away to another place I feel the presence of a Daimon.

   When I arrive on the spot, I'm greeted by a dark blonde Daimon, her curls cascading down her shoulders and back. With a grin, I lunge forward and stab her through her chest with the backup dagger I always carry with me. She lets out a curse before she disintergrates into dust.  

   The human Daimon was feeding from looks at me with glassy eyes. With a sigh, I use the mind control on her. "Forget what happened tonight. You were hiking a trail and got attacked by a mountain lion."

   She nods dutifully as I flash away from her.

   I hope I didn't zap any important memory.

~*~

   Around 2a.m., I finish my patrol and flash back home, feeling a pang of loneliness as the silence greets me. For whatever retarded reasons, my family is not allowed to talk to me or even help me if I'm in a bad situation since I became a Dark Hunter. Hell, last time I talked to either Ruth or Nicola was five hundred years ago, right before I got sacrificed to the Daimons. Ruth said that she's sorry the patria decided to choose me.

   By all means, I should've killed all the members of the patria but I hadn't the heart to. I was content with killing just Andy.

   Now I'm a lone wolf, who's secretly hoping I'd find my mate to end my solitude.

    _Like hell I'm gonna find my mate,_ I growl to myself, scoffing at my hope.  _I didn't find her when I was a Were-Hunter, what makes it possible that I'm gonna find my mate as a Dark Hunter/Were-Hunter? I literally have to sleep around to find her._

I go straight to my pantry to take out few slices of bread and go over to the fridge to take out some strawberry jam. Harry often tells me how "foodgasmic" Nutella is but as a wolf, chocolate would kill me. 

   I just want to know how stupid Harry can be in love. Only because he was there for Zayn when I was going to kill him this time doesn't mean that I won't be able to kill him. Unlike him, I don't have any weakness for that leech.

~*~

   I went straight to sleep after eating my strawberry jam sandwich, to wake up around 6 p.m., right before sunlight. Of course, my body shifted back to my base form of a white timber wolf during my sleep. Since I'm still technically a Were-Hunter, I'm allowed to be in sunlight unlike other Dark Hunters, but only in my wolf form.

   I wait til the sun goes down - about 45 mintutes -  then shift into my human form, a much more comfortable form to eat in.

   I start to cook myself "breakfast", which consists of waffles and bacon strips. Part of me wonders if Harry healed overnight, guilt striking hard through me. I hadn't a clue he'd literally jump in front of Zayn and take the death blow instead.

    _Maybe they shagged, who knows?_  My mind tells me sarcastically. Wow, even my own mind is against me in the getting some actions in the lay department.

    _Shut up._  I tell myself and groan in frustration. I can't be having a fucking conversation with myself!

   After breakfast, I walk back upstairs to get dressed for the daily - nightly, whatever - patrol. I always sleep in my wolf form, I have no choice, so before coming downstairs, I put on a pair of boxers. Damn Artemis for taking away my powers of flashing clothes on. It made my life whole lot easier when I had it.

   Grudgingly, I pull on a pair of black jeans, then a black denim shirt. I finish my outfit with a black duster coat. It's easier to conceal weapons in it, like my dagger.

   About 3 feet long with the silver blade and 5-inch hilt, my weapon of choice is lightweight and easy to wield. Well, the main one I had was. I reckon it's in Harry's house now. The backup weapon I always had is a bit smaller than that; 2 and half feet long blade with 6-inch hilt, it's really easy for me to conceal in any kind of outerwear.

   I style my hair into something that resembles a quiff and flash out of my house, to the night streets of Bradford.

~*~

    **Zayn's POV**

   That was amazing...

   I'm talking about the rimjob, in case you were wondering.

   Sure, I've received blowjobs before but rimming... it's a whole another ball game. It felt more intimate in some way. I'd be lying if I say I'm not thinking about how his lips would feel on my dick.

   Right now, I'm sat in front of Harry's laptop, who was kind enough to log into it before he set off on his patrol, checking out the latest gossips and news on Kalosis.com. Some Apollites are talking about a demigod Daimon who turned last night, who's Irish. Hmm, not really my concern but a demigod Daimon? That's really rare. Sure, we're all descendents of Apollo, but there's only on line of Apollites that are direct descendents of Apollo. I heard the last living direct descendent, "the heiress", became immortal without becoming a Daimon. Lucky bitch.

   I scroll down further and find out that most Daimons in Bradford area moved somewhere since there's another addition of Dark Hunter in this area. Cowards, stay back and fight back.

    _Unlike you, they don't have any Dark Hunters who's infatuated with them,_ my mind scoffs at me.  _You're lucky Harry has no desire to kill you._

_Yeah, but the new Dark Hunter will kill me if he ever sees me again. Isn't last night a good enough indicator?_

   I stroll down to the kitchen in search of food. After three minutes of scavenging, I find a bag of barbecue flavoured Lays crisps and a 6-pack of diet coke. Grinning, I open the bag and the can.

   I don't know why, but both Apollites and Daimons still eat other than blood, and we have quite high metabolism. I shove few crisps in my mouth, chugging the coke down.

   Note to self: Barbecue flavoured crisps and coke together taste weird.

   I wash away the taste with the coke and look for some other thing to eat. I find a tube of onion flavoured Pringles so I decide to eat those.

~*~

   About half past 3, Harry returns, looking tired.

   "Hey babe," I greet him with a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Er, how was work?"

    _Great, I sound like a housewife._ I slap myself mentally.

   "Didn't really see anyone tonight. I expired only two," he grins when my lips press to his cheek. "Do you know why?"

   "Apparently, other Daimons are pussies and they evacuated from Bradford since they think two Dark Hunters are a little too much," I reply calmly. "If I were them, I'd stay and fight back."

   "Babe, one of those Dark Hunters doesn't want to kill you. You're in luck." He kisses my cheek. "If I weren't here and it was some other Dark Hunter, you'd probably have moved somewhere else."

   "Eh, that's kinda true."

   "Don't you have to return home or something," I hear hesistance in his voice. "To someone who loves you?"

   "I don't think my Dad will mind. We barely talked ever since my sister's death," I reply awkwardly. "Besides, I would like to get to know you."

   "Oh?" He arches a brow at me. "Like what?"

   "Your favourite colour, favourite food, favourite dessert, I don't know. Basic shite like that," I rummage through my pockets to find my cigarettes. "Anything."

   "Well, looks like I just found out you smoke," I scoff at his comment as I light it up. "It's a bad habit."

   "Well, I thought I'd die on my 27th birthday when I started so why the hell not? And now that I'm a Daimon, it's not like the cigarettes are going to kill me." I exhale a cloud of smoke. "Wanna try shotgunning?"

   "What?"

   Without answering verbally, I inhale the smoke, then press my lips to Harry's, nudging them open. He complies willingly, and I breathe the smoke into his mouth. He coughs a bit but manages not to pull away from me.

   "That was weird," he mumbles against my lips. I don't pull away from his lips after the shotgun, turning the contact into a kiss. I feel his lips stretch into a grin against my lips, kissing me back. Letting go of the fag, I cup both his face in my hands, deepening the kiss. To my surprise, he jumps up and wraps his legs around my waist, kissing back with equal enthusiasm. I drop one hand to cup his arse, supporting his weight. I run my tongue over his lower lip and he grants me entrance easily. Darting my tongue out, I brush my tongue tip against his, causing both of us to grunt. Smirking, I tangle my tongue with his, our lips and tongues moving in a perfect sync.

   He starts to grind his lips into mine, and I return the action. Soon, both of us are hard and I feel myself strain in the stupid jean's confinement. Harry reaches out to my arse, his large hand kneading my arse.

   "If you want me," I whisper against his lips, "all you gotta say is that you do, Harry."

   "Hmm, should I really say it?" He nips at my lower lips with his fangs, careful not to draw any blood. "I don't really think this is a good idea."

   "Babe, our entire relationship is forbidden," I run my tongue over his fangs. "May the gods be damned for what we have. I don't care, I want you."

   "I want you too."

   With that said, he flashes us to his massive bedroom. He lands on the ground again and picks me up, walking towards the bed. He tosses me onto it, soon climbing onto the bed. He pins me down underneath his - gorgeous - body. His hands find their way to the button fly of my jeans - I didn't bother putitng on any shirt when I woke up - undoing them hastily. Grinning, I tug at the bottom hem of his shirt. He pulls his hand away from my crotch once he unbuttons my jeans, letting me take his shirt off of him. He undoes his own trousers and shimmies out of them. I wiggle out of my jeans, making our boxers the only materials separating our hard ons from one another. He starts to trail kisses down my neck, nipping on the pulse point. His lips trail down lower, to my nipple and his tongue plays with it, lapping at it until it's hard. He does the same treatment to my other nipple, blowing cool air on it. His lips stretch into a smirk as his lips descend down my torso, towards the waistband of my Calvin Klein boxers. He tugs at the waistband with his teeth, teasing me.

   "Dear Allah, Harry, just fucking remove the damned thing!" I growl at him, causing him to chuckle darkly.

   "Your wish is my command," he says dorkily before tugging my boxers down with his teeth. My cock slaps against my stomach once it's free from its confinement. Harry kitten licks at the tip of my length, making me moan throatily. He licks a stripe down my length, to the base of it. He takes the sac in his mouth and starts to suckle, causing me to moan and thrust my hips up, arching my back. He kisses up my length, then swirls his tongue around the tip before engulfing my entire length in his mouth. I thrust my hips up and he gags slightly.

   Harry starts to bob his head up and down when an idea strikes my head.

   "Harry," he looks up at me, my length still in his mouth. "Let me pleasure you while I pleasure you."

   "Are you saying you wanna try..?" He pulls out with a loud "pop". "Er..."

   We shuffle until my lips are level with his crotch, his tongue darting out to trace a vein on my cock. I shiver from anticipation as I take him in my mouth. He thrusts hard into my mouth, inserting the entirity of his shaft in my mouth. I moan around him, starting to move my head up and down. He lets out a throaty moan every time his tip grazes against the back of my throat. He takes me in deeper, deeper, until the tip of my hard on hits the back of  _his_ throat. I moan loudly - shamelessly, I might add - and thrust my hips up involuntarily. He purrs like a cat as I continue to bob my head up and down the best I can underneath his toned body, as he does the same to me. Too soon, I feel the familiar tightening in my lower stomach. He seems to have sensed it because he speeds up his movements, his hand squeezing my sacs to stimulate me further.

   I'm the first one to come, shooting my release down his throat. He moans loudly as I work on his length, wanting him to feel the same pleasure. He lets out a deep grunt as his release gushes down my throat, which I swallow all.

   "Now please don't tell me that was your first time blowing someone," Harry quips cheekily. "Because that was quite something."

   "Harold, I'm forever 26 and had boyfriends before. Of course I blew someone else," I roll my eyes at him. "Besides, had I not blown someone before, would I have suggested, er, trying 69 with you, never mind the fact that I blew you before?"

   "Fair enough," he scoots until his face is inches away from me. Almost automatically, I lean forward to kiss him hungrily, cupping the side of his neck. He reciprocates the action, deepening our kiss, his lips moving with mine in a perfect sync. He straddles my waist, our bare lengths rubbing against on another. I feel myself harden again, and him as well. Smirking against his soft lips, I run my tongue over his lower lip, soon granted the entrance. Tentatively, I slip my tongue past the mound of his lips, brushing my tongue tip against his. Unhappy with that, he darts out with his tongue boldly, tangling our tongues together. His tongue explores every inch of the inside of my mouth, and I gladly let him, letting out embarassingly loud moans.

   We pull away from our heated kiss when the need of air is apparent, breathing hard against each other's lips. He presses his lips to my forehead, my nose, then both of my cheeks. "Say that you want me." He whispers against my lips. "Say the words and I'm all yours. Say it."

   "I... I want you," I bite down on my lower lip.

   Grinning, he reaches toward the nightstand - an expensive looking one made from mahoghany at that - and pulls out a bottle of lube. 

   "Please tell me you aren't one of the people who buy scented lubes, that's weird."

   Harry rolls his eyes at me. "This is a regular bottle of lube, babe. I kinda wanted to buy a strawberry-scented lube but it costs extra."

   "You practically swim in all the money you have!"

   "I'm not gonna have sex with you if you keep yelling at me," he quips in, effectively shutting me up. He coats his fingers with general amount of lube thoroughly. He pushes my knew up and bends my legs with his un-lubed hand, for the better access to my hole. He circles the outer ring with his forefinger before he pushes it in, just until the first knuckle. I let out a moan from his action, followed by a hiss from the stretch I'm not used to. I nod at him when he looks up, giving him permission to push in further. Soon, his entire forefinger is inside me and he thrusts it in and out of me, crooking it last second.

   I moan loudly, the latest action causing his fingertip to graze against the sensitive spot within in my body. Smirking at his discovery, he adds another finger in, scissoring me with two of his fingers. I bite down harder on my lower lip, tasting the metalic taste of blood. His fingertips prod against my prostate mercilessly, his other hand traipsing its way to my leaking hard on. Gently, he tugs at my length, which results in me jerking my hips up, into his hand, also making his fingers delve in further. Grunting when his fingertips proper jab at my prostate, I start to fuck myself down on his fingers, moaning loudly. Harry thrusts his fingers at his own accord, adding in a third digit. I moan shamelessly as I grind down on his fingers, the thickness making me shiver from anticipation from how his dick would feel inside me, as he makes slow love to me.

   Harry pulls his fingers out, making me whimper in protest. "Are you ready for me, babe?" Harry whispers in my ear; I nod in reply. "Good."

   He takes the lube in his hand again, this time squirting the content on his length. He strokes himself a few times, bringing himself to full hardness.

   Slowly, he leans down as he positions himself at my entrance, just the tip ensconced in my heat. I let out a soft gasp, unable to hold it back. I really couldn't help myself, since I'm about to lose my virginity and all at the age of 27.

   He doesn't miss that and pulls his tip out of me. "You're a bloody virgin?"

   I feel my cheeks burn from sudden pang of shyness. "Yes? Does that make me less desirable? You don't fuck virgins?"

   "Goddammit, Zayn! I don't want your first time to be with someone li-"

   I smash my lips to his, effectively shutting him up as I reach down between our bodies to grasp his length, lining him up to my hole again. "I want you life I never wanted someone else, Harry," I whisper against his lips. "So pray to Allah, this won't be a mistake."

   "It won't be, I promise. I won't just use you and leave you," he whispers back as he pushes in. I blink my eyes rapidly, getting used to the feeling of his length inside me. The uncomfortable fullness causes my eyes to tear up a little. Harry kisses the tears away. "Shh... it'll be alright..."

   He pushes in fully, until our hips are pressed against one another. He just stays still, letting me adjust to his size. I nod once I relax, gesturing for Harry to continue. He slowly thrusts into me, his strokes measured. I moan loudly when few of his thrust land into my prostate, arching my back from pleasure. He reaches out with his hands to lace our fingers together.

   Harry creates a rhythm as he ruts into me, causing me to moan, mewl and whimper from the building pressure in my lower stomach. It takes couple more thrusts before he finds my prostate again and proper slam into it.

   "Yes! Fucking right there, Harry!" I moan-scream out his name, scratching down his spine. "Harder, please!"

   "You're demanding, needy, whatever," he complies, redoubling his thrusts, every single one of them nudging my prostate dead on. I arch my back even more, clutching him close to me with my arms. His deep grunts and my moans resonate in the large room as he continues to ram into my prostate, our fingers somehow interlaced together now.

   "I love you..." He whispers in a voice almost too low for me to hear. "More than I should for someone I barely know..."

   He releases deep inside me as I come simultaneously, shooting my load between our bodies. He thrusts couple more times, prolonging our highs.

   "I love you too," I whisper back against his lips.

~*~

    **Harry's POV**

   So we've done it. We made love and quite frankly, I feel odd now. Dark Hunters will exile me if they were to ever learn of this piece of information.

 _A relationship between two opposing sides are always meant to be broken._  I recall something Acheron told me when we met over three centuries ago, for me to be trained by him as a new Dark Hunter. When he told me that ages ago, did he know this was to happen to me?

   He's not called the omniscient one for nothing. That old bloke know so much more than someone should know about anything. 

   Not to mention the fact that he's over eleven thousands years old, the first-ever Dark Hunter. He used to be the mediator - kinda - between the Hunters and Artemis but now that job title is for Nick Gautier, the youngest Dark Hunter.

   People say that Nick is something other than just a Dark Hunter, allowing him to walk in sunlight. I heard that extra number of Dark Hunters were relocated to New Orleans just to protect the fletchling. Just how important is that kid?

   Right now, I'm lying in my queen-sized bed, with Zayn snuggled into my side. His breaths are slow and steady, indicating he's sleeping. I lean down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead.

   " _Mein tumse pyaar karta hoon..."_  I hear him mumble in his sleep.

   I haven't a clue what he said but I think it has a good meaning. Slinging one arm over his chest and bringing him even closer to my body, I close my eyes and drift away to sleep.

~*~

   When I wake up several hours later, I feel strangely cold and check beside me; no one. I start to panic but I hear the water running in my bathroom.

   Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I let out a loud sigh and decide to join Zayn.

   I walk through the bathroom door slide behind the tanned lad, wrapping my arm around his waist as I whisper "good morning, babe."

   Zayn, however, was not expecting this and lets out a  _manly_  squeal. "Harold! You just scared me to death!"

   "Babe, you're a Daimon, you can't die from heart attack," I kiss his cheek apologetically. "Nice scream there, by the way. You can be quite an extra for Saw or Paranomal Activities movies."

   Zayn doesn't find any amusement in my comment and scoffs. "Just kill me next time, it'll be less shocking."

   "I can never kill you, babe," I start to trail kisses down his neck. When he lets out a needy sound, I figure out I found his soft spot and start to suck on the spot, releasing his skin once I live a dark purplish red mark on his neck.

   "Babe..." He moans throatily when my hand play with his happy trail before it goes down lower, close to his crotch. "What are you doing?"

   "Just thought we could have a... little bit of shower time fun," I take his now-erect cock in my hand and pump it a few times to bring it to full hardness. "Are you up for it?"

   He stops trying to wash his hair, his arms dropping down to his sides and turns around, giving me a view of his Adam's apple bobbing. "What kind of fun?"

   "I think you're getting the idea..." I brush my thumb over the tip of his member, smearning the pre-cum down his length. "Am I not giving you the right hints?"

   I continue to stroke his length, earning loud moans from Zayn. He starts to thrust into my hand, his hands clutching at the door handles on the walls of the shower stall. I kneel down in front of him, leveling my face with his shaft. Before Zayn can say anything, I replace my hand with my mouth, kitten licking at his tip.

   "Mm, naughty Harry..." He moans out when my mouth caress his entire length, thrusting forward so that the tip hits the back of my throat. "Maybe I should clean your mouth with my dick, yeah?" He continues to thrust into my mouth, making me gag but I don't stop him. His thrusts become faster and I moan around him, bobbing my head up and down at my own accord. I palm myself as I suck hard on his member.

   Soon, Zayn releases down my throat, moaning out my name extra loudly.

   "Your turn," he pulls me up to my feet then goes down on his knees, instantly trailing kisses down my hard member. He takes the sac between his lips and suckles on it, causing my to buck my hips up. Smirking, he continues to suckle on my sac until I beg for him to give me a proper blow. Complying to my demands, he licks a stripe up my length and envelops my entire length with one go, going down on my length until his nose prods at the base of it.

   I try hard not to thrust into his mouth like the animal I am but it's hard when he's so skilled. Occasionally, he nips at the veins on my shaft, then sucks hard on the slit in the tip before running his tongue over it. He hands cups my sacs and massages them, heightening my pleasure.

   Releasing into his awaiting mouth with a loud grunt, I pull Zayn back onto his feet and kiss him hard, prying his lips apart almost as soon as I initiate the kiss. I taste both of our cum in his tongue as his and mine tangle in a dance. Grinning against his lips, I cup his cheek, brushing my thumb over his defined cheek bone.

   Eventually, we pull away from the kiss. 

   Innocently, I reach down to pump the shampoo in my hands and wash his hair. He doesn't complain and lets me play with his hair, styling it into couple different messes. Afterwards, I wash my own hair, then squirt the bodywash on the wash cloth and rub the thing all over Zayn's toned body, making sure my hand lingers on his dick for a time longer than necessary. He arches a brow at that but doesn't comment otherwise. His gaze stays on me as I rub the cloth all over my body, his eyes narrowing slightly when my had nears the crotch area.

   We climb out of the stall together, a towel for each of us (I throw one at Zayn since he was lazy to grab on himself but that's not really the point) that hang low on our hips. I take the towel to dry my hair, when I catch Zayn trying not to laugh in the mirror.

   "You look like baby Tarzan with your hair wet," he defends himself when I turn around to face him. "And that's a compliment?" He adds when he sees my scowl.

   "Babe, I'm supposed to be the baddest thing at night, not a character from a movie for children," I sigh dramatically as I bend down to pick up a new pair of Calvin Klein boxers - dark grey ones - and chuck a pair of red ones to him.

   "Am I not allowed to call you cute then?" He juts out his lower lip in a cute pout. "Do you want me to call you my Christian Grey then?"

   "Did you even read the entire trilogy?" I raise a brow at him as I pull on a pair of sweatpants.

  "It's a trilogy?" Zayn's jaw hits the floor. "There's more to that erotica?"

   "You call it an erotica, I call it an explicit romance novel," I raise my hands in surrender. "I promise it's a happy ending."

   "How does it end then?"

   "Do you really want me to spoil it for you?" I arch my brow again. "Cos most people prefer to read the books..."

   "Nah, I wouldn't mind."

   "Anastasia and Christian get married."

   "Harold, how could you!"

   I roll my eyes in disbelief. "You told me to spoil it for you!"

   "When someone tells you to spoil a book or a telly show, you don't! It's a rule, Mr-" He falters, not knowing my last name to finish the sentence.

   "Styles. My full name is Harry Edward Styles," I fight back the urge to pick up his hand and kiss it because: a) We're basically naked. b) This isn't the 1800's anymore. "Mind if I ask yours?"

 _Good job on not making yourself sound like you're from, I dunn_ o, _the time before invention of telly,_ my mind sniggers at me.

   "Zayn Javadd Malik, it was my father's idea to give me Arabic name. Not that I have anything against it." He adds quickly.

   "Zayn Javadd Malik," I taste the name on my tongue. "Has a nice ring to it... and you've told me that your first name means 'beautiful' in Arabic?"

   "You recall well, Mr Styles," he leans forward to peck my cheek chastely. "Now I want breakfast!"

   "I'll cook us some full English, that sounds good?"

~*~

   Twenty mintues later, Zayn and I are both sat in the Victorian chairs, forking at our sausages and fried eggs. Zayn stabs at the bacon strips, in an aggressive way, since they refuse to be mounted on his fork.

   "Here, lemme help." I poke the strip with my fork - and succeed - then bring it to his lips, which open to accept the food. His tongue flicks out before the bacon strip enters his mouth, then closes slowly.

   "How come I couldn't do it?" He gives me a cute pout. "You and I are using the same forks."

   "Maybe you weren't aiming at the right angle," I reply carelessly, then realise how sexual that must have sounded two seconds later. "Um, I mean..."

   "Very naughty, Harold," he winks at me. "Brownie points for you."

   "I'd rather have points to access your sausage," I comment when he pokes at his sausage, succeeding in causing him to choke on his coffee.

   "Now that's way too dirty to handle on a breakfast table," Zayn makes a face. "I think I threw up a little in my mouth."

   "It wasn't  _that_  sexual!" I defend myself hotly.

   "Well, you already have full access to my sausage anytime you want." He winks at me again, this time sticking his tongue out as well.

   Naturally, I choke on the piece of fried egg I had in my mouth. Zayn's swift to come over to my side and rubs my back.  **(A/N You aren't supposed to hit someone on the back when someone's choking, by the way. It causes the obstruction worse)**  After a while, the egg bit gets out of my throat and I breathe in heavily, in an exaggerated way. 

   "That leaves us one question though, Zayn," Zayn must have anticipated because he just nods. "Where does this leave our relationship? We can't be together, we're in two opposing sides."

   "I told you I love you, Harry. I'll fight til my last breath to love you irrevocably and unconditionally," comes his reply.

   "Did you just quote Twilight?" 

   "Please don't ruin this for us," he replies with a heavy sigh. "I just declared my undying love for you and you have to question my quote?"

   "Sorry babe," I chuckle and press my lips to his cheek. "I'll fight for our love too. We have forever to explore it."

   "Forever."


End file.
